Your Hair is Soft
by Cici Eights
Summary: Five girls. Five guys. One line: "Your hair is soft." Welcome to the little moments where Lucy is supportive, Sorano is defensive, Flare is a sweet girl who deserves all the love in the world, Yukino is the purest of all cinnamon rolls, and Mira...oh boy.


**Your Hair is Soft**

* * *

 **Lucy & Cobra:**

"Lucy…" Cobra mutters, staring at the golden locks in front of him with amazed eyes. "Your hair…"

The blonde suddenly jerks away from him, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. "What? Is it getting in your mouth or something?"

Cobra lets out a lighthearted chuckle. He pulls her closer to him. "No, no. It's not. It's fine."

Lucy smiles sheepishly. "Oh, okay. Are you sure?"

He leans in and subtly takes a whiff of her hair. "Yeah," he grins, savoring the scent of vanilla and strawberries. "Yes, it's fine."

"Erik….what?" She stares at him in confusion.

Cobra is defenseless against the naivety of her wide brown eyes. He takes a strand of her hair and holds in front of her eyes. "Your hair is really….really…"

"Wh-what?! What's wrong with my hair?!"

"Nothing!"

"What is it?!"

"Your hair is soft," he murmurs into her neck. "It's really, really soft."

"Wow." Lucy says shortly.

Cobra raises an eyebrow. "'Wow'? That's all you're gonna say?"

"Were you expecting more?" Lucy teases. Then her tone softens. "Well, actually, I'm surprised you would say something like that."

"What do you mean? I compliment you often."

"No, you don't! Even when we're alone, you're affectionate at random times. I never know what to expect."

Cobra looks up at her. "Huh. Am I like that?"

"Yup. But it's okay. I've gotten used to it. I've learned to accept you just the way you are," she sighs.

"Ugh, don't say it like that. You're making me feel bad." Cobra huffs.

"About...yourself?"

"Yeah."

Lucy laughs joyfully. She kisses his cheek and sternly tells him, "Look, Erik. You don't have to be super mushy and affectionate all the time for me to love you for you. I love being around you because you can be simply pleasant and careless sometimes. I've come to cherish all those rare and special moments when you say or do something that makes me really happy. And I just...really, really love you. Okay, I'm probably rambling, aren't I?"

Cobra slightly turns his head, an overjoyed smile ghosting his lips. "Yes, you are."

After a bit of silence, Lucy whispers softly, "Hey, Erik...I really do love you. A lot. Sorry for being all weird about it and making you feel bad."

"Don't apologize." Cobra turns his head back in her direction, burying it in her neck. "Very soft…" he murmurs.

Lucy giggles and embraces him fondly.

* * *

 **Gray & Angel:**

Gray reaches out to caress her silver locks, feeling them between his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Sorano asks suspiciously.

"Feeling your hair."

"I know that. Why?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I can," he offers.

She is not impressed. "Really now?"

"Really."

She sighs. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

After a few moments of silence, he says, "Your hair is soft."

"Gray," she says irritatedly.

He grabs more of her hair, fisting it in his hand lightly. "It is!"

"I _know_ it is, moron! I am an angel, after all."

"Why do you get worked up whenever I compliment you?"

Sorano rolls her eyes. "Because I know you're complimenting me because you want something or you did something and want to get on my good side."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh please. Don't try to act so innocent. What do you want this time? Or, should I say, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing! I was just saying that your hair is soft. That's all. Can't you just accept compliment?"

"I can't when you're all suspicious," Sorano says matter-of-a-factly.

"Geez." Gray lets go of her hair and hugs her from behind. "It's kind of annoying when you're like this."

Sorano growls quietly at him. "Well, I wouldn't have to be like this if _you_ weren't so-"

"You're cute, Sora." Gray says over her.

"Dont interrupt me!" Sorano breaks out of the hug and turns around to face him. She places her hands on her hips. "Gray Fullbuster, I don't know what the hell you want, but mmph!-"

Gray silences her with a short kiss. He smiles against her lips. "Come on, Sora. Take the compliments. You're cute, your hair is soft, and you're the best girlfriend in the world."

Sorano blushes lightly. "Shut up," she mutters as she leans into a hug.

Gray raises an eyebrow, but then drops it. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes. "I'll take that as a thank you."

* * *

 **Flare & Laxus**

Laxus sighs with content as he feels a cool breeze swept past him. "Weather's nice today."

Flare nods in agreement and tightens her grasp on her boyfriend's hand. "Yes…"

Laxus suddenly stops. He uses his free hand to catch a stray lock from Flare's gorgeous, long braid. "Hey, I've always wondered something."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you ever let your hair down?"

Flare's eyes widen. She suddenly looks away. "I don't really like to," she mumbles quietly.

"Why not?"

She sighs. "Because I only do it in battle...and all those times…" She takes his hand off her hair. "I…I don't really like to talk about it."

"Why not?" When she doesn't answer, he grows concerned. What's wrong, Flare?"

She gives him a sad smile. "This part of me has been the cause of lots of people's pain. If I let it down, it would show how proud I am. I could never be proud of hurting others. The truth is I'm very ashamed of it, but I'm taking steps to forgive myself-!"

Laxus covers her mouth as soon as he can, his face filled with mixed emotions.

Flare blinks. "Laxus? Why are you-"

"Don't speak."

She doesn't.

After a few moments, his hand drops from her mouth. "I...sorry. I don't know what came over me. Just...everything you said…"

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" she laughs awkwardly. "I'm really sorry."

"No." He reaches for her hand, and she accepts. He squeezes it tenderly. "I had no idea you felt the same way as me."

Flare blinks repeatedly again. Her face contorts in confusion. "Oh, so…you're…."

Laxus nods, staring at her seriously.

"...you're ashamed of your hair as well?" Flare continues, her tone once again sad.

….

….

"No!" Laxus exclaims loudly, face red. "What the hell?! No!"

Flare jumps back from his tone, eyes scared and worried. "Ohh….so, it's a no after all?"

He laughs as he pulls her into a warm hug. "Geez, Flare. That's obviously not it. My hair has nothing to do with the shame of the past. It's my own hands that have caused the pain of the people who were closest to me, okay? It has nothing, _nothing_ to do with my hair."

"Of course...sorry for the mistake."

Laxus ruffles her hair affectionately. "Don't worry about that. And don't worry about your hair either. I know what it's like to bear the guilt of such deeds, to know that you hurt innocent people, and the feeling of never being able to forgive yourself. But it's all in the past. You shouldn't be ashamed anymore, you've changed."

Flare nods into his chest. "Okay."

"So do it."

Flare looks up at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let down your hair."

"Eh?" she trembles nervously. "Really? I don't know if I should…"

"Move on from the past, Flare." Laxus says softly before kissing her forehead. He still has her hand in his. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"That's very kind, but I don't know if it's a good idea. Sometimes on days like this if I let my hair down-"

"Come on, I know you can do it. All you have to do take out the hair tie or something, right?"

"Yes...but I'm not sure if I should-Laxus!" Flare cries when she realizes that he's kneeling down to relieve her long hair of its braid. "Wait, wait, wait! There's a reason I said I didn't want to-oh my god, LAXUS!"

A gush of wind sweeps past the redhead, and her hair goes flying towards her boyfriend, who is harshly smacked in the face by the rich, beautiful, but ridiculously long and possibly deadly hair of Flare Corona.

Flare yanks on her hair. "Hair, hair, stupid hair! Ugh, stop it!" She rushes over to Laxus, who is now on the ground, dazed. "Laxus! Are you alright?!"

He stares at her. "Goddamnit, your hair is…"

Flare winces, hoping that he won't be too harsh.

"...soft," he finishes. He stands up and is mesmerized by the texture of her red locks. "Whoa."

Flare crosses her arms with amusement. "What's that? Have you never felt hair before, blondie?"

"Not hair like yours. Your hair is soft as hell! Fuck..." Laxus says giddily, running his fingers through her hair like an overexcited child.

Flare giggles, ultimately resisting the more snarky motion of rolling her eyes. "I now understand the real reason why you wanted me to let down my hair."

Laxus kisses her lips, to which she replies back very enthusiastically. "Looks like you've caught me," he grins.

This time, Flare does to roll her eyes. "Silly blonde, silly Laxus," she mutters as she leans into his chest and wraps her arms around his massive frame.

" _Your_ silly Laxus," he mutters under his breath before hugging her back tightly.

* * *

 **Natsu & Yukino**

"Natsu, why are you, um, feeling my hair?" Yukino asks her boyfriend with hesitation as his fingers tousle her silver hair.

He grins without shame. "'Cause I wanna see how soft it is."

"Okay..."

Natsu stops playing with her hair for a moment. "Why? Do you not like it, Yuki?"

Yukino shakes her head, so Natsu resumes his fascination of her hair. "No, no. I'm just confused. Why, all of a sudden?"

Natsu shrugs. "Everyone else seemed to be doing it too. See, there." He stares at a couple on the second floor.

Yukino follows Natsu's gaze to a large blonde towering over his girlfriend, his hands tangled in her long hair. "Oh, Laxus-sama and Flare-sama, you mean."

"Yeah, them two. But there's your sister too."

Yukino's eye bulge. "What? Sora-nee as well?!"

Both of their eyes travel to where a sly Gray Fullbuster tries to play with Sorano's hair. Unfortunately, the said ice mage gets caught and Sorano swats away his hand with irritation. Then he kisses her as a counterattack, and she furiously whacks his head, trying to conceal her pink cheeks.

Yukino sighs with a smile on her face. "Oh, Sora-nee. She's still the same as ever."

"Or maybe Ice Princess never learns," Natsu scoffs, crossing his arms.

"The two of them are very sweet, even if Sora-nee can be like that sometimes." Yukino says.

"They're not that bad. I only tolerate them because of you," he mumbles, and his eyes wander to another scene. "But they're not nearly as gross as those two!"

Yukino looks to where Natsu is pointing and she giggles. "Oh Natsu. You haven't got over that?"

He grimaces and sticks his tongue out in childish disgust. "Would _you_ wanna see Luce getting kissy-kissy with that bastard? Ewwww."

Yukino stares fondly at the scene of Cobra running his fingers through Lucy's hair. The blonde gives him a peck on the cheek before laying her head down on his shoulder with much affection. "I think they're cute," Yukino murmurs. "They make me wish we did more things like that."

Natsu perks up. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" Yukino exclaims, blushing.

Natsu gives her a funny look and begins to tousle her hair again. "You want me to play with your hair more, Yuki?"

She looks down in embarrassment. "..."

"What was that?"

Yukino mumbles, "I thought you were only doing it because other guys were too. So..."

Natsu chuckles. "I might've been lying about that."

"Natsu!"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I didn't know if you'd like it."

Yukino's tone softens. "Oh…"

"Well, do you like it?"

She nods meekly. "Mhmm."

"Then I'll do it whenever you want," Natsu whispers, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other tucks in a stray strand of hair around her ear..

Yukino's face heats up and she quickly kisses him. "Thank you for being so sweet, Natsu. I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki," he tells her. Then as an afterthought, he adds, "And did I tell you that your hair is soft?"

"No."

"Well, it is. It's softer than any other girl's hair, I don't care what I hear the other guys saying."

"Even softer than Lucy-sama's hair?" Yukino asks jokingly.

"Way softer Luce's hair. Why do you even ask?" Natsu laughs.

"I wasn't being serious. I was just wondering...since you're her best friend, maybe you've felt her hair before too," she assures him.

"Well, you shouldn't have to. Never worry about competing against other girls, 'cause you'll always be number one to me!".

Yukino smiles brightly. "You really can be a softie sometimes."

"I guess we both know who's fault that is."

The two both laugh softly and their hands intertwine.

* * *

 **Mard & Mira**

"Mirajane, what are you doing?"

"Shit!" the said woman cursed under her breath. "Oh, um, I mean, did I wake you, darling? I am so sorry."

"Mirajane, it is three o'clock in the morning."

"I can see that."

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Umm, well...your hair is soft, Mard! And so….I decided to...um, interact with it."

"...why were you interacting with it in the first place?"

"I believe I stumbled upon it...and I was just _fascinated_ by its softness!"

Mard turns to face her, and is very, very unimpressed. "And I am _fascinated_ by the fact that you were playing with my hair in the early hours of the morning."

"I'm really sorry, Mard. I just couldn't sleep, and I haven't been able to sleep for a very long time. Then all of your hair was right there, I had realized that I had never played with it before, because if you were awake, you would get mad at me. I know that it was a really bad thing to do, but I felt a little bit of it...and it was so soft and….sorry."

Mard sighs. "I see. If that is the situation, then it's fine."

"Really? You're not angry?"

"I could never become angry because of such a simple thing, Mirajane. Besides, you weren't able to sleep. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never occurred to me," Mira says offhandedly. "And you were sleeping all those times I really did want to tell you."

"You had no trouble waking me up today."

Mira laughs lightly. "Yes, I know. Are you sure you're not angry?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Suddenly, Mira's eyes start to sparkle mischievously. "Good, because I was worried…"

"Your change in tone," Mard observes with a grimace. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Won't you let me continue playing with you hair, darling?"

And so, Mard Geer laid in bed for next hour, listening to girlfriend drone on and on about couples in the guild. Of course, she was still playing with his hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, if you're reading this, thanks for reading! Yeah, I know this one-shot was kinda weird, everyone was a bit too cheesy, but whatever. I wanted to experiment with some crack-couple writing and this fanfic came to life. Also, if Mard Geer is a demon, does he sleep? Idk, in this fanfic he did.**

 **Also, thank you to one of my favorite authors of all time,** ** _papalogia (aka Eien ni touko/sxtrisoul)._** **All of her fanfics led me to shipping everyone I did in this fanfic. She's amazing, and so are her stories. Go check them out if you liked these pairings. I hope senpai notices me lol** **;-;**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY!**


End file.
